


The One Where Barry Hugs Leonard

by strategichoe



Series: Coldflash Oneshots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry taking care of Leonard, Fluff, Hypothermia, Kidnapped Leonard Snart, Leonard in Barry's lap, M/M, hypothermic Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strategichoe/pseuds/strategichoe
Summary: Barry never expected he'd be hugging a criminal like Leonard Snart, and he certainly didn't expect himself to be the one thing keeping the thief alive but here he was, using the thermal threading of his suit to try and save this man's life. When he had been told to help save Leonard from his kidnappers he thought it was a joke, as Captain Cold didn't seem like a man who could be kidnapped easily but here he was, clinging to Barry like he was his lifeline as he tried to get any form of warmth to enter his body. Barry thought back to the beginning of how this whole mess started and how he ended up in this situation.





	The One Where Barry Hugs Leonard

**Author's Note:**

> he was as cold as ice  
> but in the right hands  
> he melts

Caitlin had a skeptical look on her face as she stared at Lisa who was standing on the opposite side of the S.T.A.R. Labs cortex. "So you want us to help save your brother because he's been kidnapped. Mastermind thief, Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, kidnapped? How do we know this isn't some elaborate trick to kill The Flash? And why did they let you go? Wouldn't that deflect the purpose of kidnapping you?"

"I don't know, before they let me go one of the men whispered something to the other and the next thing I know I'm being untied and shoved out the door. And if Lenny really wanted The Flash dead he would have killed him along with Mardon and Jesse." Lisa spoke harshly as she shot Caitlin a glare.

Joe aimed his gun at Lisa before talking firmly, "Watch it."

Barry uncrossed his arms and took a step towards Lisa, his hazel green eyes shown from underneath his mask. He sent Joe a look to notion for him to stop. "You were awake? Do you think maybe you could-" He couldn't finish his sentence when he turned his head to look at the monitors which had been hacked into by a video feed.

One of the men that had kidnapped them had his face in front of the camera and was talking rather sharply, "Greetings Central City! We have a show for you, as we are going to kill everyone's favorite villain, Captain Cold." The man smiled and there was a crazed look in his eyes.

The camera was turned so they could see Leonard, his blazer to his suit was gone and he was in a white button up with a black tie that hung loosely around his neck along with his black pants. He was starting to wake up and he frowned as he slowly raised his head to look around him.

He looked at Lisa's empty chair and noticed she wasn't anywhere around him and an alarmed emotion came over his face and he turned to the man and spoke in a low drawl, "Where is she?"

The camera followed the man's movements as he stepped closer to Leonard, "Unless The Flash comes to save you that's not your concern because you're going to die here anyways."

Leonard nodded and looked down as a frown came on his face, "Please don't tell me that's your plan. Because if it is, it's a really stupid plan."

Barry watched the feed and his eyebrows knit together in a light frown, "Yeah it seems like he's got an escape plan so I don't think he needs my help."

Lisa spoke in a pleading voice, "please-" She was cut off by the man on the feed talking.

"And what makes you say that? Hmm?" The man was invading Leonard's personal space and standing really close to him.

Leonard's face was consumed with a displeased emotion as he leaned away from the man and he spoke in the low drawl he used to match his cold persona. "Well you should have gotten someone The Flash _actually_ cares about if you wanted your plan to work."

Barry frowned as he watched, he didn't know why but he felt his heart clench when Leonard said Barry didn't care about him. Leonard may have been his enemy but he didn't want to see him dead.

The man glared at Leonard and when he didn't like what he was hearing he punched Leonard in the face. Leonard was silent as he inhaled when he felt the pain in his face from where he was punched. The feed went black and a few noises could be heard before it was turned off completely and the signal was cut off.

Barry turned to Lisa abruptly, "Do you remember where you were?"

 

 

Barry made it to the warehouse and knocked out the men before he tied the men up. He didn't see any sign of Leonard but he saw a large door that was locked. He used his speed to unlock it and his eyes widened when he saw Leonard's state of being.

He brought one hand up to this ear as he spoke into his comms and took a step away from the door. "Guys, we have another problem."

Cisco huffed, as he kinda expected this, "Of course we do, what is it now?"

He glanced at Leonard as he spoke into his comms, "Well, they already started their plan of killing Snart. . ."

Caitlin frowned and spoke into the mic, "And by that you mean. . .?"

"They locked him in a room and now he's freezing to death." Barry had a pained expression when he looked at Leonard, who was holding his knees to his chest and his entire body was shivering as his body heat reached a low temperature. He fought to keep his eyes open but was slowly letting them close and falling into an unhealthy sleep.

Caitlin leaned forward in her seat, "Barry you need to get him out of that room."

He did as told and used his speed to move Leonard to the main room of the warehouse and set him on the ground, where Leonard was now awake but still looked very tired. Barry looked at Leonard before speaking to his comms again, "Now what?"

Caitlin glanced at Cisco with a worried look before responding, "You're not going to like it, but you need to hug him."

Barry's eyes widened and fear creeped it's way into his voice. "Hu- No he'll kill me!" He glanced at Leonard and swallowed as he contemplated what he was just told to do.

"If you don't, he'll die." Caitlin reasoned with him, "Just hug him and the thermal threading in your suit will do all of the hard work."

He let out a sigh and knelt down in front of Leonard, "I'm um. . .I'm going to do something you won't like to try and save you. . .It would be much appreciated if you don't kill me for it. . ." He looked Leonard in the eyes and he legit thought he was going to die knowing how much the man in front of him hated being touched. Leonard looked up at him in confusion but stayed silent and he kept shivering. Barry pulled him into an awkward hug, Leonard didn't hug back and he sat there with a scowl on his face.

"Barry what are you-" His voice wavered and he shuddered when he felt cold once more. Barry shifted so he was sitting on the floor and pulled Leonard onto his lap in a straddling position, trying to grant Leonard as much warmth as possible. Leonard's scowl deepened and he spoke lowly, "Barry what the hel-" He moved to get out of the hug but stopped when he felt the abnormal warmth coming from Barry's suit, as Cisco had activated the thermal threading and he looked at it in confusion.

Barry spoke quietly, "As I said before, I'm trying to save you." He grabbed Leonard by his tie and pulled him closer so the thermal threading could do its job.

Leonard rested his head on Barry's shoulder and felt the warmth emanating from Barry's suit before speaking quietly. "I. . .I thought you hated me. . .Why would you. . ." He couldn't finish because he was uttering each word in between his shivers.

Barry finished for him, "Save you?" He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I don't hate you. . .You just cause a lot of trouble." Leonard's face was buried in Barry's shoulder and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"If you're trying to tell me to stop I think we both know that's not going to happen." He felt his body heat start to rise and his shivers started to decline to a certain extent.

Barry huffed out a laugh, "Yeah I didn't think you would." Barry was smiling as he glanced at Leonard. He let go of Leonard's tie and his hands went to rest on the older man's waist. He glanced down and found his gaze lingering over Leonard's shirt and tie, he wasn't going to lie, the shirt made him look _good._

Barry frowned at his train of thought and tried to distract himself by taking his mask off of his face, not really seeing the use for it anymore. Leonard felt movement from Barry and he lifted his head to see what Barry was doing and a look of realization came on his face as he watched the cowl leave Barry's chin to rest against his neck.

Caitlin rolled back to the workstation in her chair and spoke into the comms, "Barry, status update. How is he?"

Barry took in a sharp breath and almost jumped from where he was sitting at the sound of Caitlin's voice, he had completely forgotten they were there. Leonard raised an eyebrow as he watched Barry, "erm. . .Well he isn't shivering as intensely as before, and his lips seem to be returning to their normal color."

Leonard raised an amused eyebrow.

Barry's eyes widened as a look of panic made it to his face. "Not that I was staring at your lips! It's just they were an ugly color because you were freezing to death!" His face contorted in panic when he heard what he just said, "Not that your lips are ugly or anything, the shade was just an unhealthy shade. You have very nice lips and oh my god I need to shut up. That's it you're going to straight up murder me now. . ." He cringed at his own words and he felt his cheeks heat up as he turned a dark shade of red.

Leonard was silent as he watched Barry, an amused smile had made it onto his face. His thoughts were silenced as he stayed transfixed on Barry. _That was really cute._

Caitlin raised her eyebrows and a smirk was making it to her face. "Well how about his pulse? Can you tell me that?"

Barry swallowed before talking in a small voice, "Yeah. . ." He took off one of his gloves and put his now bare hand against Leonard's neck. His fingers traced over the skin until he found an artery where he felt Leonard's heartbeat.

Leonard frowned at him but realized what Barry was doing and his face returned to a vacant expression, he didn't realize what he was doing as he leaned into Barry's touch.

Barry pulled Leonard's sleeve back and watched the seconds on his watch. They remained like this for a minute before Barry let go of Leonard's wrist and spoke quietly, "It's like 30 beats in a minute." His fingers moved from underneath Leonard's jaw to rest at the back of his neck.

Caitlin nodded and pursed her lips, "That's still too slow, but he's improving so that's good."

Barry sighed in relief and he moved his hand off of Leonard's neck and down the man's waist so he didn't have a choice but feel the thermal threading. Leonard went back to resting his head on Barry's shoulder but he found himself burying his face in Barry's neck, the natural warmth the speedster generated lured him in.

Barry frowned and spoke nervously, "Are. . .are you trying to stay warm or is this how you're going to kill me?"

Leonard laughed gently against Barry's neck.

His voice was slightly muffled and his lips brushed against Barry's neck as he spoke. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it a long time ago."

Barry smiled slightly and he rested his forehead on Leonard's shoulder. Barry felt Leonard's arms wrap around his waist and his heart started beating out of his chest.

Leonard's shivers had come to a gradual stop but he didn't move away from Barry. He closed his eyes as he kept his face buried in the fabric of the suit and skin of Barry's neck.

Barry felt the lack of Leonard's shaky movements and lifted his head before speaking softly, "Are you good? Do you feel better now?"

Leonard lifted his head and nodded as he got lost in Barry's eyes, a light amber that seemed to be like a pool of honey as it swirled with yellow hues and reached a contrast with the green around the pupils and the rim of the iris. He moved his hands away from Barry's waist to cup Barry's face in his hands, with his palms on Barry's cheeks and his fingers reaching to the back of the speedster's neck.

Barry frowned as he looked in Leonard's eyes and his voice came out small. "What. . .what are you doing?"

His eyes shifted to look at Barry's lips and the rest of his face. "Something I think I'm going to regret." His voice was quiet and he seemed nervous. As if in slow motion, he brought his face closer to Barry's until their lips were pressed together.

Barry sat still as he processed what was happening before he tilted his head as he kissed back. His hands that we're around Leonard's waist tightened their grip and he tried to pull Leonard closer than he already was. Leonard's hands moved from Barry's face and to the back of his neck as his fingers laced themselves into Barry's hair and he deepened the kiss.

After what seemed like ages Barry pulled away so their foreheads were leaning against each other. His voice sounded breathless and he looked into Leonard's eyes, "That is one of the things you've done that you shouldn't regret." The corners of his mouth turned upwards in a small smile.

A smile overtook Leonard's face as he glanced down, looking into Barry's eyes again.

"This is nice, it is. But I think we should go." Barry spoke quietly and pulled his head away to glance at the unconscious men on the other side of the warehouse. Leonard nodded and gently got off of Barry's lap. Barry stood up after him and he picked Leonard up before speeding them to S.T.A.R. Labs.

He set Leonard on the ground at the entrance of the cortex and turned to look at Cisco and Caitlin, Caitlin had a smirk on her face and Cisco looked really scared.

Barry frowned at Cisco's reaction but his eyes widened when he looked at who was standing behind Cisco. _Lisa. Lisa was staring at him. He was in The Flash suit. Without a mask_. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he looked at her nervously. "Oh shit. . ."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I enjoyed writing and I hope you guys enjoy it too =)


End file.
